


Hot Pockets

by Croik



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croik/pseuds/Croik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should own a hoodie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pockets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).



It was already dark by the time Apollo locked up the office. He hadn't meant to stay so late, but he'd gotten so caught up in writing out the details of his last case that the time had slipped by hour after hour without him noticing. Usually Trucy stopped by after school to look after the place with him, reminding him of the time, but on this particular Wednesday she never showed.

 _Hope she's all right,_  Apollo thought vaguely as he unchained his bike. The metal was cold against his fingers, and it spread goose bumps up his arms - with the weather starting to turn, he should have remembered to bring a coat with him. The best he could do was rolling his thin cotton sleeves down and promise to pedal fast.

Apollo hopped onto his bike and rode fast to the corner, trying to ignore how the wind stung his knuckles. When he turned down the next street he spotted a familiar noodle stand, its lanterns a warm and welcoming beacon on the otherwise mostly-darkened streets. As Apollo approached, the smell of steaming ramen made a quick, enticing assault on his nose. From there it dove into his stomach, reminding him with a grumble that he hadn't eaten anything but half a bag of old chips and an apple since lunch. Even a half bowl of piping hot ramen just might give him the boost he needed to keep from freezing on his way home.

Apollo slowed, and hopped off his bike so he could walk it the rest of the way. It wasnt until he moved around to the front of the stand that he realized he was not its only late-night customer: seated on one of the short stools was the familiar, hunched figure of Phoenix Wright.

It had been a while since Apollo had seen him. Phoenix was something of an elusive figure, popping in and out of the office when he felt like it, offering the occasional advice or take out lunch. Apollo himself wasn't always sure what to make of him. As glad as Phoenix seemed to have an extra person around the office, he never stuck around long enough for them to have a real conversation. It was a bit disappointing.

 _He's staying put now,_  Apollo thought, watching as Phoenix rested his chin on his hand. He didn't have a bowl in front of him, and was probably waiting for it to be served. He wouldn't be able to slip away as easily.  _Even if you don't get anything out of him...you should at least say hi._

With a deep breath Apollo walked his bicycle forward. "Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix glanced up, not lifting his chin from his hand. A lazy grin stretched his features. "Well, look who it is."

Apollo leaned his bike against the cart and plunked down onto the stool at Phoenix's right. "Hi," he said, a little awkwardly. "Um, I hope you don't mind me joining you. I haven't eaten dinner."

"'Course not. It's a free noodle stand. Well, not  _free_ , but..." Phoenix smirked and glanced to Mr. Eldoon. "Make that two, huh?"

"Yeah, sure."

Apollo pulled out his wallet and started digging through in search of a proper bill, but suddenly Phoenix's broad hand fell over his. The contact of warm, rough skin made him jump in surprise. "Put that away," Phoenix told him. "It's my treat."

"Really?" Apollo looked to his face, and seeing Phoenix stare back at him so easily spread an inexplicable blush through his cheeks. He tried to hide his embarrassment by ducking his head as he shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "Thanks, Mr. Wright. I'll treat next time, all right?"

"Dont worry about it," Phoenix assured easily.

Apollo set his hands up on the small wooden counter that ran the length of the noodle stand, and again Phoenix's fell over them. To his astonishment, Phoenix prodded his fingers out straight and began to rub them between his own.

"You're freezing," he said. "Did you have the heat turned down in the office or something?"

Apollo stared, for long seconds mesmerized by the slow friction of skin Phoenix was treating him to. It certainly helped more than his hands: the gentle touch sent a warm little tremor up his arms and straight into his cheeks and ears. When he remembered that he had been asked a question, he swallowed hard. "Um, a little," he replied faintly. "To save on the bill."

"Ah, good man." Phoenix chuckled and gave Apollo's hand a squeeze. "But it can get pretty chilly in there. That's why I always keep my hands in my pockets."

"Yeah," Apollo said dumbly. "They're really warm." It took him a moment more to realize how that must have sounded, and he squirmed sheepishly. "Er, I mean, thanks. I'll remember to bring my coat and gloves from now on."

Phoenix's smile broadened. Apollo could have sworn he was being purposefully teased, with the way those half-lidded eyes regarded him from under the lip of his hat. "You should just buy a hoodie," he suggested. "They keep you nice and toasty."

"Um...yeah, I'm sure they do." Apollo shifted awkwardly again and fell silent, but when the conversation didn't pick up right away, the silence allowed him to focus even more on the tiny flickers of almost delight Phoenix's attention was beginning to light in his stomach. To be touched so deliberately by a man he respected so much... He cleared his throat and tried to ignore it with little success. "How's Trucy? I didn't see her today."

Phoenix was still watching him; though Apollo was the one with the gift of perception, he couldn't help the feeling that Phoenix was reading him like an open book. "She's at home studying," Phoenix explained. "Or at least, she's supposed to be. She has a big test tomorrow, and I told her if she didn't at least pass she'd have to stop taking so many days off."

Apollo smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I kind of wondered about that."

"She's already a smart girl," Phoenix went on. "And she works hard at her job. As long as she's passing, she's fine."

Apollo frowned slightly. He had always been a hard studier, never the best in his class but always only a few marks below. Growing up it had meant a lot to him. "Don't take this the wrong way," he said carefully, "but do you really think that's best for her?"

"It's what she wants." Phoenix chuckled. "It's hard not to spoil a girl like her. They really are warm, you know."

"Huh?" Apollo felt his stomach jump. "What...girls?" he asked incredulously.

"No, my pockets," Phoenix corrected with a laugh. He took Apollo by the wrists and started to tug his hands down. "See for yourself."

"What!" Apollo started, his eyes wide as Phoenix pulled his hands towards the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt; or rather, more like down into his lap. That was simply too much for Apollo to handle, and with an awkward yelp he jerked his hands back. "M-M-M-Mr. Wright!" he sputtered, his face nearly as red as his suit as he protected his hands beneath his armpits. "Wh-What are you doing?"

Phoenix laughed out loud, and as flustered and even annoyed as Apollo felt towards him, the deep tone of his voice only added to the tingle behind his ribs. "Gotcha."

Apollo's shoulders hitched up self-consciously. "You never stop teasing, do you Mr. Wright?" he muttered.

"Warmed you up, didn't it?" He continued to laugh as he straightened on his stool. "Oh look, food's ready."

Apollo glared at him, feeling as if every hair on his head was standing on end in mortification. When the bowl of ramen was set in front of him his irritation faded. Too hungry to hold back, he snapped his pair of cheap wooden chopsticks and began to eat.

Phoenix slurped his noodles loudly as if taking an inordinate amount of enjoyment from them. "Nothing like hot noodles on a cold night," he remarked happily.

That much, at least, Apollo could not refute. Though Phoenix's teasing had indeed given his pulse the boost it needed to warm him up for a moment, the steaming broth was much more satisfying as it hit his stomach. He felt suddenly as if he had been starving all evening, and was so eager to devour his dinner that he burnt his tongue a little in the effort.

"Slow down," Phoenix teased beside him. "It'll come out your ears."

Apollo licked his lips, and paused to make sure he hadn't splattered any on his tie. "I can't help it. It's really good."

"Glad to hear it," Eldoon grunted.

The pair downed their bowls in record time. Apollo tipped his bowl up to gulp down the remains of the broth as Phoenix paid their tab, and together they moved away from the stand. Apollo walked with his bike alongside Phoenix as they headed down the sidewalk to his apartment building. "So how's business?" Phoenix asked. He had his hands in his pockets again, and seemed to be fidgeting with them more than usual, as if daring Apollo not to notice. "I heard you wrapped up a case recently."

"Yes, but it wasn't that big of a deal," said Apollo, making a studious effort not to look at Phoenix as they walked. Though the hot dinner was still keeping him warm, he didn't have anything to blame as an excuse, should he start to blush again. "Trucy was a big help."

"She'll be glad to hear that." Phoenix's voice tipped wistfully. "I just hope she's not causing you too much trouble."

"No...of course not." Apollo sneaked a peek over at him, studying Phoenix's profile. He knew it was a stupid thing to say, but he found it tumbling out of him anyway. "I was kind of hoping...you would have come to see the trial."

Phoenix's gaze slid to him, still half-lidded and easy, watching Apollo. "Oh?"

"I mean..." Apollo glanced quickly away, trying not to let his nerves show. His hands tightened around the handlebars of his bike. "I know you're always busy with something, but we were looking for you." He shook himself. "It's not a big deal, really, I just-"

"I'm sorry," Phoenix interrupted. "I'll be there next time."

Apollo's chest tightened a little, inexplicably. "You don't have to. It's not like-"

"No, it's all right." Phoenix slipped one of his hands out of his beloved pockets and rested it instead on Apollo's shoulder. "I wanted to be there. Next time, I definitely won't miss it." He smirked. "So keep me posted, all right?"

Apollo tensed beneath the weight of Phoenix's hand, reminded of his almost too-forward warming technique earlier. "Y-Yeah...I will." He smiled faintly. "Thanks."

Phoenix's hand tightened, and Apollo's heart gave a heavy thud until he realized that Phoenix was merely trying to halt him: they had reached his building. Apollo struggled to compose himself better for a proper good night. "Thank you for treating me, Mr. Wright," he said once the hand was removed from him. He gave a respectful bow. "Wish Trucy good luck on her test for me."

"I will," Phoenix assured. Instead of heading right inside, however, he stood watching Apollo for a moment longer. Without a word he tugged his sweatshirt over his head, and then shoved it suddenly over Apollo's.

"H-Hey!" Apollo struggled, and started to let go of his bike until he felt it falling away from his side. He quickly grabbed for it and leaned it against his hip, but by then Phoenix already had the clothing half on him. "What are you doing!"

Phoenix pulled the neck down under Apollo's chin so that his head popped out, making sight possible again. He was grinning rather smugly. "You still have a long ride home don't you?" he teased.

Apollo blushed hotly once more as he shoved at the sweatshirt, trying to find the arm holes. It took too many moments of flustered agony before the shirt was properly on him, and even then it was so big on him as to be comical. He glared back at Phoenix helplessly. "This isn't necessary."

"I don't want you freezing before I get to see you in court again," Phoenix chuckled. "Go ahead - try out the pockets. I've been keeping them warm for you."

Apollo's jaw worked, trying to come up with some refusal or retort, but Phoenix was watching him with such boyish enthusiasm, the words never came. He scrunched his nose and at long last shoved his hands into the front pockets. "They're...very warm," he admitted.

"See?" Phoenix beamed. "I told you."

"Yeah..."

Apollo fidgeted awkwardly, but Phoenix had been right: the sweatshirt was remarkably warm, especially having been worn for so long. It was comfortable, andit smelled like Phoenix. Apollo gulped, unable to help feeling a deep sensation of comfort in being wrapped up in it, the warmth spreading all the way into his toes.

Phoenix lifted his hand, and Apollo tensed, expecting some other fun-poking gesture. He was wholly unprepared for the gentle touch of Phoenix's dry fingertips to his cheek, let alone the quiver they trickled down the back of his neck. His heart skipped, and his breath caught as he stared up at Phoenix's soft smile with wide eyes.  _Mr. Wright...?_

Phoenix gave Apollo's cheekbone a light rub with his thumb. "It's kinda cute on you," he teased softly.

Apollo gulped again, rendered motionless by the simple contact of skin. It lasted too briefly. Phoenix pulled back, his grin twisting to a smirk as his voice lifted to its usual, only half-serious tone. "Goodnight."

"G...Goodnight," Apollo croaked. "Mr. Wright"

Still looking profoundly amused, Phoenix at last turned his back and entered the apartment building. Long after he was gone Apollo stood staring at the entrance, dumbfounded. It wasn't until his bike tipped away from his side and hit the sidewalk with a clang that he regained his sense, and with flushed cheeks and ears he quickly dragged it upright once more.

 _Just teasing you,_  Apollo thought determinedly as he hopped on and started for home.  _He's just...teasing you._

Even so, he couldn't help from grinning to himself as he peddled down the sidewalk, every now and then breathing in the scent that still lingered on his borrowed attire.


End file.
